Perdebatan yang berakhir dengan kebahagiaan
by ClaraLoveJK
Summary: 2PM member sedang bertengkar.Apakah mereka bisa baikan kembali?Just Check it out here!


"Kenapa kamu merusak alat penggaruk punggungku,hyung?"teriak Chansung pada JunHo.

"Aku tidak sengaja,chagi..."

Sedangkan di sisi lain...

"taecyeon!kau sdh merusak barangku!sebaiknya kau pergi!"bentak si Thai Prince pada namja yang ganteng banget itu...ya,Taecyeon.

"Tapi..."

"Pergi!"

Sisi terakhir...

"Kukira kau dongsaeng yg paling baik, tapi taunya kau berani merusak pengering rambutku ini heh?"marah Junsu.

"Tapi hyung...aku kan gak..."

"Gamau tau..."

Akhirnya, saat semua uke sudah berhasil memojokan semenya, mereka berteriak, "...PERGI dari SINI!"

Mereka pun keluar sambil berkata"Tega sekali..."

* * *

><p><strong>Perdebatan yang berakhir dengan Kebahagian<strong>

**Genre:**Humor,Parody,geje,nyambung gak?gatau…,etc

**Main cast:**WooYoung,Taecyeon,JunHo,Junsu,Chansung,Nichkhun,OC

**Rate:**K+

**Disclaimer**:2PM member belongs to GOD.

Story © ClaraLoveJK

* * *

><p>Di suatu sore JunHo,Taecyeon,and WooYoung sedang bermain di pojok taman lengkap dengan penyamaran sedang bermain di bawah setiap orang yang lewat pasti berpikir 'sekumpulan orang gila yah itu?',tapi ketiga namja tampan itu tdk penting stress mereka mereka stress?Karena aku ingin…Haha,tidak,itu karena mereka baru bertengkar dengan ke-3 member lainnya.<p>

"Hyung...belum mau pulang?"Tanya JunHo pada Taecyeon yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tidak…"jawab yang ditanya singkat.

"Fuuu~~~~~~~~~"JunHo menghela nafas panjangTaecyeon kalau sedang marah begini toh?kata JunHo…

"Hahahahaha…..Taecyeon marah karena ia dibuat kesal….."kata Wooyoung sambil tertawa…

"Kalian ini s'lalu saja mengejek aku…aku sedang kesal pada mereka bertiga…"kata Taecyeon menjelaskan…

"Yasudah sabar saja…."kata Junho…

"Jika begini terus aku bisa gila…"kata Taecyeon…

"Sudahlah sekarang kau tenang khan diri disini saja…"kata Wooyoung memberi saran.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Nickhun bisa berbuat itu padaku…"kata Taecyeon dengan nada kesal.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Chansung bisa begitu padahal aku sangat menyayangi dia…"kata Junho sedih.

"Iy aku juga My Baby Junsu bisa marah padaku sampai seperti itu…"kata Wooyoung sambil menangis.

Akhirnya karena Taecyeon bosan dia mengayun2 badany diranting pohon yang cukup kuat dan besar…Tiba2 kejadian yang tidak mengasyikanpun terjadi….

"Taecyeon…..awas dibelakangmu ada orang yang mau lewat!"kata Wooyoung.

"Aaa…ia aku akan segera kepinggir…."kata Taecyeon.

"Yaiyalah saya orang emang saya apaan…"kata orang tersebut.

"Hei…Yaa….dasar orang tidak tahu diri sudah diberitahu malah marah2….Kalau tidak kau pasti sudah mati terpukul ranting!"kata Wooyoung kesal.

"Diam kalian!"kata orang tadi sambil berjalan.

"Menyebalkan dasar! Pergi!"

"Kenapa yah semua ini harus terjadi pada kita…"kata Junho saat manusia diketahui ber-gender yeoja tadi pergi.

"Hari ini hari paling sial dalam hidupku.."kata Wooyoung.

"Sudahlah kita pulang saja ke Dorm…"ajak Taecyeon.

"Saat pulang kita minta maaf saja pada mereka bertiga…"kata Junho.

"Nee…aku sudah tak tahan…"kata Wooyoung.

"Okeh…aku setuju."kata Taecyeon.

"Honey…"kata Taecyen,Wooyoung dan Junho memanggil Nichkhun, Junsu, dan Chansung.

"Nee…"jawab mereka bertiga.

"Maafkan kami yah karna kami telah membuat kalian kesal pada kami…"kata mereka bertiga menyesal.

"Nee..kami maafkan…"kata Junsunghun(Junsu,Chansung dan Nickhun).

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita Party saja bagaimana?"saran Taecyeon.

Merekapun Party sampai pagi…Dihari pagi hari yang cerah…

"Huammm…pagi2 begini enaknya ngapain yah?"kata Taecyeon yang bangun lebih awal dari yang lain.

"Huamm…eh,Taecyeon sudah bangun…"kata Junho yang baru saja bangun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita olahraga saja?"kata Taecyeon.

"Nee…benar juga tapi bagaimana kalau kita tunggu yang lain bangun…"kata Junho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita tunggu mereka semua bangun…"kata Taecyeon.

Tiba2 Junsupun terbangun...

"Ada apa pagi2 sudah berisik sekali…"kata Junsu

"Eh…? mian karna kami sudah membangunkanmu…"kata TAecyeon.

"Nee…tidak apa2.."kata Junsu

"Tapi sebenarnya kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"Tanya Junsu

"Kami sedang membicarakan olahraga…"kata Junho menjelaskan.

"Nee…kami merencanakan olahraga pagi…"kata Taecyeon.

"Tapi kami sedang menunggu kalian semua bangun…"kata Junho.

"Kalau begitu kita bagunkan saja mereka…"kata Junsu memberikan ide.

"Hmmm…itu ide yang bagus…"kata Taecyeon.

Merekapun membangunkan 3 member 2PM yang masih tidur….

"Bangunnnnn…!Hyung,dongsaengdeul!"teriak Taecyeon.

Akhirnya 3 member itupun bangun…

"Yaa…Taecyeon knp kau membangunkan kami…"kata Wooyoung kesal.

"Nee…kenapa kamu membangunkan kami…."kata Nickhun.

"Mian, aku ingin mengajak kalian pergi berolahraga…"kata Taecyeon.

"Sudah2 kalian ini berantem aja…"kata Junsu.

"Nee…aku setuju dengan Junsu…lagian ide Taecyeon itu cukup baik…"kata Chansung.

"Yasudah mari kita bersiap2"kata Junho

Merekapun bersiap2….

"Hei…Yaa…cepat dikit dong kita sudah menunggu kamu dari tadi"teriak Taecyeon.

"Nee sebenter lagi…"kata Junho.

"Ah…kamu ini lama sekali.."kata Taecyeon.

"Miaaaaaan! tadi aku nyari MP3ku…"kata Junho.

"Sudahlah…kita pergi sekarang…"kata Junsu.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke Taman dekat Dorm….

"Hah?sejuk banget udara disini…"kata Wooyoung.

"Nee benar…"kata Nickhun.

Akhirnya merekapun olahraga…

"Hey…kita pulang sekarang yuuu…aku sudah capek.."kata Nickhun.

"Baiklah…sekarang mari kita pulang…"kata Wooyoung dengan semangat.

Sesampainya di Dorm…

"Akh aku mau mandi dulu akh…"kata Chansung.

"Nee…abis kau aku yah…"kata Nickhun.

"Selanjutnya aku"kata Taecyeon.

"Sesudah Taecyeon aku…"kata Wooyoung.

"Lalu aku…"kata Junsu.

"Akh s'lalu saja yang terakhir aku…"kata Junho.

"Hahahaha…."semuanya tertawa.

Semuanyapun sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka…Merkapun melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya…

* * *

><p>~The End~<p>

Hahahaha aku senang bisa membuat cerita…Maaf jika tidak memuaskan,aku sedang gundah gulana~

Tunggu ceritaku selanjutnya yah…aku berharap banyak orang membaca dan menyukai ceritaku ini…

Jangan lupa Reviewnya yah….^_^


End file.
